


Short Solution

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Youngjae's bright idea





	Short Solution

"Jajan~!" Youngjae says as he lets his preschool kid see his masterpiece through the full-length mirror.

"This isn't how Mommy does my hair," his daughter says with a pout, looking at the uneven pigtails.

"But Daddy has a different style!" Youngjae reasons. "I saw this on TV earlier. You look really cute, baby!"

The sweet little girl smiles. "Thank you, Daddy. Do you think my classmates will like it?"

"Of course! You can even help them with their hair so they will be as pretty as you!"

"I will! Yey! I'll get more friends now!"

Youngjae grins at his innocent daughter. He's a bit nervous how the day would go. He can only bet no one bullies the kid for having a ridiculous hairstyle.

¤¤¤

"Daddy! My teacher wrote a note for you," his daughter immediately says after arriving from school.

Youngjae opens his arms and let his girl sit on his lap. "What did your teacher say?"

The child takes her notebook from her Pororo bag and opens it to the page where the teacher wrote: _Mr. and Mrs. Choi, I would like to talk to you about your daughter. I'm afraid she's left alone to take care of herself that's why she went to school with a messed up hair. Please see me tomorrow._

"Wow, your teacher is mean," Youngjae grumbles.

His child mimics his pout. "What should we do, Daddy? She doesn't like the style you put on me. How will I go to school tomorrow?"

"Hm... maybe let's just let your hair loose?"

"But it's hot. I don't like it going on my face when I'm playing."

Youngjae tries to think of a solution. Surely it wouldn't hurt to do this.

¤¤¤

"Oh my God, what happened to your hair?!" his wife exclaims after arriving from work.

"Hi Mom! Do I look pretty?"

The mother turns red. "CHOI YOUNGJAE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I'M SORRY!" Youngjae shouts from somewhere in the house.

He didn't come out until he's sure his wife is asleep and wouldn't be able to kill him for chopping their daughter's hair into a bob cut.


End file.
